1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of mounting arrangements for electro-acoustical transducers. More particularly, this invention relates to a modularized floating transducer assembly for retaining and protecting a microphone and a loudspeaker in a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable two-way voice communications equipment typically requires a speaker and a microphone for converting electrical signals into acoustic signals and vice-versa. Traditionally these tranducers have been rigidly attached to the housing of the apparatus in some manner and electrically interconnected with their associated circuitry via wires amd wiring harnesses. The transducers themselves are normally mounted to the housing by traditional fasteners such as screws and brackets. Unfortunately, traditional transducer mounting arrangements present many fit and tolerance problems and occupy valuable space in modern miniature two way transceivers creating interferences with electronic components and possible electrical shorts. In addition, installation is cumbersome and time consuming as is replacement, if necessary. In fact, it has been observed that the screws utilized in traditional fastening techniques can actually deform the web-like frames of many miniature loudspeakers resulting in poor audio efficiency and high distortion.
A further disadvantage of prior art transducer mounting arrangements is that the entire electronic assembly including transducers is difficult to electrically test as a unit since the transducers themselves are physically mounted to the transceiver housing and must often be disconnected from the chassis in order to remove the transceiver electronic chassis.
Since the electro-acoustical transducers are among the most failure-prone components in a two-way transceiver, it is advantageous to isolate these components from mechanical shock and make their removal and installation as simple as possible in order to maintain high reliability and ease of service. The traditional fastener arrangements for transducer mounting used in the prior art fall far short of this need.